The Angel has fallen
by Chesterhorse1993
Summary: A sequal to "My angel in heaven has came back". After the brutal battle between brothers Itachi is dying, but someone stops down to say good bye as a dying wish


Author note: Any ideas on the DeiKonan story I'm writing. I've got nothing. Like what moves Pein and Deidara's fight is going to be. If I like them, I'll try my best to put all your ideas together to make the chapter.

I am working on a KibaxOC and a ShinoXOC story. Its got vampires. I got vampires on the brain now that I saw Twilight in theaters. Its got some yaoi. Kiba's paired up with a guy and Shino is paired up with a girl.

Well here it is. The sequal to my ItaDei story, "My angel in heaven has came back". I was thinking about it, but I couldn't come up with a good idea so I took this idea I had stored in my head. Here is the sequal one shot "The Angel Has Fallen".

--

Itachi laid there pretending to be dead. Sasuke was unconsious as Tobi A.K.A Madara took Sasuke away.

"I fufilled 2 out of 3 of my dying wishes. I protected Konoha from my clan and I am about to die from a death battle between me and my brother. Madara explain everything to him. I'm not a monster, I don't want to die of him thinking of me as a monster. I did it for the sake of our home, and our family. Not relative, but the people we admire like you, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and everyone else. My 3rd wish is to see him again. Deidara. Now that I know that you're alive I have traveled in order to find you. I wish to taste you. It's to bad I'll never get that. Just a few more moments alive. I need to think about him. I want him back. I want to see you again" Itachi said to himself.

--

Deidara was up in the sky on his bird. His mind racing, tracing, remembering. He held the note he stole from Itachi. He read the poem over.

"I wish to see you again" Deidara stated. He never felt like this about anyone. In the beginning he hated Itachi, forcing him in the Akatsuki was the last thing he wanted. He crumbled the note. It began to rain.

"But how do I know that you're not just toying with my emotions to get be back into the Akatsuki" Deidara said. He dropped the poem and it flew into the wind.

Deidara looked down, seeing a mass destruction. As if a war went on. He looked on the ground, seeing a person. He looked dead, but Deidara really didn't know. He flew down and jumped off the bird, landing on the ground with such ease. He walked closer to the figure seeing the person's bloody face. Deidara's face went from concern to fright as he saw who it was. Itachi. Itachi laying there.

"Itachi…" Deidara cried. Deidara got on his hands and knees and held his head, setting it on his lap. He saw the Uchiha's eyes open.

"Deidara…" Itachi's voice came out, a little hoarse than his silky voice.

"It's going to be okay Itachi, I'll get help" Deidara said, getting up, but something grabbed his wrist. Itachi's hand was around it, even though they were both cold, the touch of Itachi made Deidara feel warm.

"No Deidara, this is how I want to die. At the hands of my brother, Sasuke. I feel like I just made him feel stronger, but now I made 3 of my dying wishes come true. To protect the village I love, dying at the hands of my brother, and seeing you again. Deidara, I have looked for you everywhere. I wanted to see you so badly" Itachi said. Deidara sat back down on his knees with Itachi in his lap. Itachi cupped his cheek. His hand was warm, sending a tingling feeling down Itachi's back. Itachi brought him closer and closer, his hot breath close to Deidara's lips. Itachi felt the warm breath of Deidara. This moment, this slow motion moment was all Itachi ever wanted eversince he met him. Itachi's lips touched Deidara's lips.

Deidara tasted the crimson taste of blood in his mouth. He didn't care, he savored the taste of saliva from the Uchiha. There tounges rattling and swirling, trying to become champion, tasting every inch of eachother's mouth. Deidara grabbed the back of the Uchiha's head and grabbed a hand full of hair deepening the kiss some more. Itachi stopped and released the kiss.

"Don't forget about me…" Itachi kissed him again, but then stopped frozen. Deidara didn't feel Itachi's breathing in his mouth, soon realizing that Itachi was to never come back. Deidara held Itachi in his arms and cried. Deidara laid Itachi's head on the ground, kissing his lips one last time. A piece of paper flew in the wind, landing right on Itachi's chest. It was the poem Itachi wrote. Deidara picked it up and stuffed it in his pocked.

"I'll never forget…" and he never did.

--

There we go, now stop asking for a sequal because I can't come up with any good ideas. This popped into my head during the Sasuke VS Itachi battle in the manga. BYE!


End file.
